meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Trevor was a key figure in the start of the Elf/Dragon War. He was one of the first four leaders, of which he was the sole human of the group. Description He stood at a height of 6'1", and was of moderate build. Despite being a magic user, one can see on first glance minor scars from cuts and injuries sustained as he grew up on a farm. To some, he can be viewed as fairly personal and charming, with rather good looks. His main weakness was that as his magic powers centered largely on fire based abilities, he had a tendency for "Big and flashy" over subtlety. Early Life Trevor was born into a life of serfdom. His family being little more than farmers that served the more powerful Dragon rulers of the time. Fate decided to intervene, and alter his life forever. At the age of 13, after nearly accidentally killing his father and two brothers, he discovered he wielded the power of the arcane. Given the Dragons general parinoia of anyone showing a measure of power that could one day match their own, they quickly moved to damage control before anything "bad" could happen. This involved giving Trevor and his family a slight boost in social status (for humans), in exchange for service to the Dragons. For them, this meant Trevor would be given minimal training so that he didn't outright kill himself, and everyone around him with his new powers. The tradeoff was so that he also could be used as a weapon against enemies of the Dragons and all they ruled over. Through the looking glass Life was good for young Trevor after being taken under the wing of the Dragon nobles. He soon developed a bit of a playboy lifestyle, using the illusion of power the dragons granted over him to swoon many womens hearts. Stories of many a broken heart left in his wake as his unit passed through a town abounded, as did the bounties on his head from angry fathers whom had daughters deflowered by him. As his continued service to the dragons went on, he got a closer look at their own noble society than most under their rule got. In general, he began to dislike what he saw. The dragons were largely concerned with their own petty matters, as well as greed and power. Though most were aware of their general arrogance, Trevor was unlucky enough to see a measure of it first hand. A fair bit of it because he was the tool through which they worked. It tended to leave a very sour taste in his mouth, especially when turned on those whom merely desire to live a life of some dignity, because they offended the dragons "good sensibilities." Dark Secrets Trevors behavior took a dramatic change when he discovered he posessed much darker powers, ones that likely would have been looked down upon by all, due to their demonic origins. It is likely these newly found powers originated from an ancestor whom had, whether willingly or not, produced a child with a demon. Given the dragons general additude toward demons as a threat to his knowledge, Trevor kept the secret to himself, and avoided using those powers both out of fear of them corrupting him, but of the discovery and any retribution it might visit upon himself, and his family. Though much later, he realized the dragons probably already had suspected he was a warlock, but likely didn't actually care so long as he served them. Role in The Elf/Dragon War Despite it's name, and those primarily fighting it being elves, time has forgotten the identities of the original 4 that began it, and that one of them, Trevor, was infact, a human. He served as a lieutenant under the command of Captian Lance, and became truely loyal to him upon Lance's declaration to revolt. Though his and his comrades roles were short in the war due to their sacrifice to seal a demonic portal, their actions have effected all of Meridian history for thousands of years. Trevor posessed control over 1/4 of The 500 Army for the same deal the others had. There was some contention whether or not Trevor should have been allowed, simply as being human, he would have a much shorter lifespan than his elf comrades. Regardless, he willingly made the same sacrifice if it meant helping create a free Miranthia. When the dragons attempted to open up a portal, which would have allowed billions of demons to flood into the material plane, Trevor deducted that it was likely being held open from the otherside when it failed to close upon interrupting the summoners channeling. Knowing what had to be done, he and Oeren marched through the portal, and succeeded in destroying the dragon, and the key that held it open. He sacrificed his soul as payment for the 500 to hold the line till the portal sealed itself. Trevors Legacy Though the odds seemed impossible, Trevor played a significant role in Miranthia's history, and shaped it for many millenia after. The war he and his friends started would continue a thousand years, and would not see resolution till following the first great demon war. Though Trevor was never married, and never got romantically involved with anyone for long, he did produce an unknown number of children. Eventually, one of his descendants would play a large role in helping finally end the war Trevor helped start.